Where It All Starts
by 86-Scarlet-85
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fan fiction and this is just a sumary of what the story is going to be about. Let's just say that this "new school" is hiding a little secret. And this is a Clace, Sizzy, Jaia, and more! I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANY SONG LYRICS IN THIS FANFICTION
1. Preview

This Fan fiction will be a combination of The Mortal Instruments and the prequel The Infernal Devices characters. The ships will include Clace (Clary and Jace), Sizzy (Simon and Isabelle), Malec (Magnus and Alec), Jaia (Maia and Jordan), Wessa (Will and Tessa), Gabrily (Gabriel and Cecily), and Sophideon (Sophia and Gideon). I will include someone for Jem. Her name will be Brooklyn and you will meet her later in the story. They are starting their Sophomore year at this new high school and their school is called Shadowhunter High. They don't know eachother at school except the families. This is my first Fan Fiction and I will post the first chapter ASAP. Enjoy and review!


	2. Chapter 1: Mortal Instruments High

Chapter 1: Mortal Instruments High

Clary's POV

My eyes open and I am in my bedroom in Luke's house. It technically is mine too but it's weird to call it mine. My mom got married and they are on their honeymoon and I have to start my new school today.

My alarm goes off startling me and very affectively waking me up. My friend Isabelle is picking me up today to bring me to school. I wouldn't call her a friend quite yet. I just met her yesterday at my school orientation and she offered to drive me to school.

Idris F.M radio blasts filling my room up with noise, drawing me out of my thoughts. I get up out of my wooden four post bed and get dressed. I throw on a pair of jeans, a white tank top and a jean jacket. I put my red hair into a loose bun with spirals coming loose framing my face. I hear the honk of a car and I look out my window and see a black Audi SUV. "Clary lets go!" yells Isabelle. Her black hair spills down her back.

There are two guys in the car with her. I have no idea who they are. I close my blinds and run down the stairs, grab my bag and head out the door locking it behind me.

I walk to the door in the back seating of the car but Isabelle quickly stops me by saying, "Jace go to the back. We have a guest." Jace glares at her and gets out of the car reluctantly and looks at me for the first time and ushers me into the car and closes the door behind me. He's beautiful with his blond hair and muscular arms.

I quickly dismiss the thought. He probably already has a girlfriend anyway. Isabelle startles me by giving me a hug and I hug her back. "Hey girl" she says. "Hey" is all I manage. She point to the back and says, "The blond is Jace," moving her arm she points to a dark brown hair guy and says, "and that's Alec" I give them a shy smile and turn back to Isabelle. "I'm having a back to school party tonight and you have to come." She says enthusiastically. "Sure I'll come." I give her a smile and she starts to drive towards the new school Mortal Instruments high. "Can I by any chance stay the night?" I ask reluctantly. "Yeah that's completely fine. Some other girlfriends are staying the night so we could have a slumber party!" She says sounding really excited.

I send my mom a quick text saying, "I'm spending the night at my friend Isabelle's house. Love you see you in a week. Have a fun honeymoon." I turn to Isabelle and ask, "What time does the party go till?" "Midnight." She answers. "Is they're drinking?" "Of course silly but not strong drinks don't worry." She answers giving me a reassuring smile. "Okay" I say. "We're going to have so much fun." She squeals. We pull up to the school and get out of the car.

I get out of the car surprisingly not tripping over my own feet. We all have to go to the counseling office to get our schedules. I go to stand in the line for the sophomores. We got there right in time because the line got super long. I get to the table and grab my schedule. I turn around and head to my locker. I open my locker and put my bag in it and I look at my first class. I have English with Mrs. Armstrong for my first class. I grab my notebook and folder to head to class. I am looking at what I have for the rest of the day it says:

Period 1-English w/ Mrs. Armstrong

Period 2- Art w/ Mrs. Kelly

Period 3-Math w/ Mr. Humphrey

Period 4-Science w/ Mrs. Lacey

Period 5-History w/ Mr. Collins

Period 6- Band w/ Mrs. Cadence

Period 7-Language Arts w/ Mr. Banks

English and art went by fast. In English Mrs. Armstrong explained what we were going to be doing this year. In art I didn't really listen. I was drawing in my sketchbook and my mind was thinking about the blond boy. I found myself drawing him. The bell rang and I was out the door.

I must not be looking where I'm going because I ram right into someone and the papers that were in my folder fly everywhere and I fall flat on my back; knocking the air out of me. Embarrassed, I put my arm over my eyes and take deep breaths filling my lungs with air. When I move my arm and open my eyes blond boy or Jace is smirking down at me. "Can I help you?" he says amused. I feel flush creeping up my cheeks. He holds out a hand to me and I take it as he pulls me to my feet. I bend down to pick up my notebook and papers. He holds one of my drawings in his hand. I quickly snatch it out of his hand and collect the rest of my papers. He hands me the notebook paper and I put it all in folder and stand up. I look at him and say, "Give it." He looks at me and pulls out another drawing. The one of him. I turn as red as a tomato. I try to snatch it away from him but he holds it above his head. Curse my lack of tallness. "You can really draw but I would have never guess you would have drawn me." he says humor clear in his voice. "Please give it back." I say my voice shaking. "Jace!" an unfamiliar voice calls from behind him. He turn around and yells back, "Ill be right there babe." Jealousy shoots through me like a bullet. "Who's that?" I ask my voice surprisingly steady. "Her name is Aline. She's my girl…friend." He says his voice wavering. "Well you should go," I say. "Don't want to keep her waiting." Before he answers I turn and walk away, leaving him staring after me. I look back over my shoulder and Aline is glaring at me. I knew there was going to be trouble.

**Hey guys. Sorry this took so long but I wanted it to be decent and please review and tell me how it is. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 2: Remembering

**Hey guys. Sorry it's taking so long to update. I have had school and a lot of homework. This is the party chapter and you will meet Maia, Jordan, Tessa, Will, Simon, Magnus, Gabriel, Cecily, Sophie, Gideon, Jem. You will basically meet the rest of the people except Brooklyn. When should I start putting her with Jem? When should I introduce her? I will mention her this chapter along with Kaelie, and Jessamine. Always review and tell me how I'm doing. **

Clary's POV

Raphel

Math was boring like always. Mrs. Humphrey talked about how it's going to be so hard if we don't study and how she thinks 50% of us are going to fail. Thank god blond boy wasn't in this class. Once the bell rings I'm out the door and getting my books for science. I walk in the door and look up and dread fills me. Jace is leaning against a desk talking to Alec. I walk past him and thankfully he doesn't see me and I walk to the desk farthest in the back and sit down. Isabelle walks in and sees me in the back and starts to walk towards me. She smiles at me and I smile back. She comes and sits next to me and says cheerfully, "Hey, What's up?" "Nothing much. You?" I answer back happy that she's here. "Nothing." She sits next to me setting her books down. The teacher walks in and the chatter quiets down. "Get up everybody! You guys have a seating chart!" a series of moans follow. I get up and grab my books and go to the corner of the room. He projects the seating chart of the board. This is it:

Jessamine

Magnus

Alec Magnus

Cecily

Sophie

Gideon

Gabriel

Angel

Alex

Kara

Maia

Aline

Jem

Jordan

Simon

Meliorn

Jace

Erik

Isabelle

Clary

Brooklyn

Kaelie

Crystine

Sarah

Aaron

Nathan

Even

Will

Tessa

"Damn it" I mutter under my breath. As I make my way to my seat and sit down. Jace gracefully makes his way to the table next to me. He sits down and turns to me. "Hey." I feel heat rising in my cheeks as I feel warmth radiating off of him. "Hey" I mutter turning to my books. He still is staring at me even when class starts. I lift my head and once again I see Aline glaring at me. She mouths "Stay away" I turn my face down, not wanting to think about the guy who broke me. I didn't want to get involved with Jace. That would just mean another broken heart. "Clary" I turn my face to see Jace trying to get my attention. "Class is over." He was gathering his stuff so I got up to do the same. He starts walking away and I ask him, "Why do you talk to me?" He gives me a confused look and asks, "Why wouldn't I?" Before I could say anything back he walks to the door to meet Aline. He gives her a kiss on her cheek and slips his hand into hers and walk out the door.

The rest of the day went by fast and I had all the classes with blond boy. That's just great. I was walking to my locker when Isabelle came behind me and says, "You almost ready to go?" I almost forgot about the party and I was not excited for it at all so I gave a fake smile and said, "Yeah." I walk to my locker and grab my stuff and walk out the door to find Isabelle's car pulled up in the front. I go up to the car and find the front passenger seat open so I slip into the car to find the boys in the back and Isabelle in the front seat. I don't say a word as I pull out my phone and she starts driving. "Shoot" I say. "What is it?" she asks. "I forgot something for the party." I put my face down, looking at my phone. "Don't worry, you can borrow something of mine." She says. "Okay, thanks." I say shyly. I look into the mirror and see Jace smirking at me. I feel heat creep up my cheeks as I quickly look away and look at my phone searching through Facebook. I see that I have two new friend requests. I look to see who it is and it is Isabelle Lightwood and guess whom, Jace Wayland.

A few hours later the party was starting and I was just sitting in Isabelle's room with her dress. (It is the dress in the first movie when they are going to Magnus's party) I was shaking. I don't know anybody here and in my opinion that I was showing too much skin. I didn't want to walk out of her room. I started to think about my other school. I remember at my old school. I always got bullied. I was too short or weighed too much. Then Sebastian came around and made me feel special. When I was with him, I wasn't bullied or called names. We lasted a couple months and then I broke up with him because I wasn't happy. That was the biggest mistake of my life. The next da when I walked into school he was kissing the most "popular" girl in school Sarah. I was walking to my locker and I heard whispers and it started all over again. I just stopped going to school after a while and vowed not to let anyone in.

"Are you okay" it was Jace with concern clear in his voice. I look up at him and I realize I have tears in my eyes. A tear slips down my face and I quickly wipe it away. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Isabelle?' I say trying to change the subject. "She told me to come find you. I have to bring you downstairs." He says but the look he's giving he knows I'm not. "I don't think that I want to." I say reluctantly. "Come on. You look great." He gives me a smile and reaches out his hand to me and I take it and stand up but quickly withdraw my hand. I walk out of the room and downstairs. I see Isabelle. "You ready?" she asks clearly excited. "Yeah" I said feeling excited for the first time today


	4. Update: Not a Real Chapter

Hey guys i will be updating sometime tonight. Sorry i have been so busy and I'm in California right now enjoying the sunshine, I am going to start writing and I'm excited to hear your feedback. If you have any ideas please let me know if you have an idea. I have a major case of writers block. Okay so i will get started and it might be a short chapter but i need ideas help me out.

-TMI'TID'Lover8685


	5. Chapter 3: Problem After Problem

**So Im going a little bit into the last chapter but in Jaces POV so I guess this is a little**

**Here we go. Enjoy!**

Jace's POV

I am walking down the hall to get to where the party is downstairs. I walk by Isabelle's room and stop in my tracks when I see Clary in the room, tears pooling in her eyes. She is looking at the ground like she is remembering a bad memory or she is. I get the courage to finally talk and I say, "Are you okay?" letting her know I am clearly concerned. A tear slips down her face but she wipes it away quickly hoping I didn't see it but it didn't go unnoticed. "Yeah, I'm fine" she says, "Where's Isabelle?" I know she's lying but I let it go and let her change the subject. "She told me to come find you. I have to bring you downstairs." I say lying. " I don't think I want to." she says, her voice wavering. I quickly answer and say, "Come on. You look great." I smile and reach my hand out to her. She takes my hand and I instantly feel a spark but she gets up and withdrawals her hand and walks past me out of the room leaving me in silence.

Will's POV

I am lying on my bed when my sister Cecily comes barging into my room. "Aren't you coming to the party?" she ask while trying to brush her hair out. "Nah. I'm good. I'd rather just stay home." I say nonchalantly. "Come on! It's going to be fun. Jessamine is going." she says with a pleading tone. Jessamine is a girl I have had my eye on. (Calm down he hasn't met Tessa yet) "Fine i'll go." I say defeated. She squeals with joy. "Hurry up and get ready. We are already late!" she says rushing out of my room to finish getting ready. I text my friend Jem and say **-Come to Isabelle's party with me**. I Get a text back from him saying** -I'll be there.** _Why did I agree to go? I better not regret this._

Maia's POV

I am sitting in my new apartment with my boyfriend Jordan cuddled up watching a movie that I fell asleep thorough. I am still half asleep when I look up at him and he kisses me sweetly. I turn to the clock by the couch and sit fully up knowing we had to get to Isabelle's party and we were late. "Come on were late! Issy is going to kill me!" I squeal turning off the tv and turning to Jordan. He was smirking at me. "Calm down. We'll get there eventually." He says amused. I walk towards him to get him up from the couch but he had different plans. Next thing I know i'm pinned under him to the couch. He has me by the wrist over my head. "Jordan!" I yell but I can't keep my voice straight. I giggle. He kisses me sweetly but it turns to passionate and steamy. He lets go of my wrist and he cups my face. He trails kisses down to my neck. "Jordan" I say my voice wavering. He comes back up to my lips. He leaves my breathless. He kisses me one last time and then gets up and off the couch. "Let's go" he says with a hint of a smile on his face. I am flushed and breathless. He helps me off the couch and we walk out the door and we drive to Isabelle's house.

Simon's POV

I wasn't at the first day of school because I was sick this morning. I haven't seen her in a while and I think of calling her but she must have thought the same thing. I hear my ringtone for Clary go off and I pick up the phone and say, "Hello?" "Hey Simon. Do you have plans for tonight?" I answer her and say, "No. I have no life." "You should come Isabelle's house. She's having a party. you should come." "I'll be there" I answer her as I head out to Isabelle's house to meet Clary.

Sophie's POV

I get up out of bed for the party because Isabelle would kill me if I didn't go so I got myself out of bed and got in my car to drive I drive most of the way to Isabelle's and when I'm getting off the freeway and I'm at a light and there are taller cars around me and they stopped but The light was green so I kept going but little did I know, there was a speeding truck crossing the intersection and the last thing I remember is Is the truck hitting my door and the window shattering.

(Current Time)

Clary's POV

I walk down towards Isabelle and we start dancing and she is introducing me to all sorts of people but one girl is in my exact situation. She knows nobody. I end up talking to her. I found out she had a brother and her parents died when she was young. She is really like me in a lot of ways and she seems like she's going to be a good friend of mine. I'm just talking with Tessa when Aline comes up behind me and yells my name. I turn around to face her and grabs the front of my shirt and throws me to the ground. Tessa backs away not knowing what to do. I can tell Aline has been drinking. A lot. 'You are trying to take my boyfriend right from me aren't you!" I get up and I don't want to fight so I stay calm. "Aline I just got here Jace would never want a girl like me. You don't have to worry about me." She questions me for a second but then seems to cool off. I go to walk away but she turns me around and smacks me. I cover my face but it doesn't stop the bottle that hit me in the face. "You already stole him you little bitch. He broke up with me because of you I just know it. Stop pulling the innocent act it's not going to work." I feel tears streaming down my face from the pain. "Aline," I say as clear as I can, "He would never go for a girl like me don't you get it!" I just stay of the ground knowing how easily my body bruises but I guess i'm used to it. I hear an angry voice. "Aline what the hell do you think your doing?" It's Jace. 'Oh Jace. I did nothing she's fine. I didn't do anything." She says nervously. I hear footsteps towards me. I am starting to lose consciousness. I feel strong arms lifting me up before everything goes completely black.

**Okay so how was that? I will probably be updating a lot so yeah. Tell me how i'm doing and give me idea's I need them**


	6. Chapter 4: I'm Done

Tessa's POV

Clary was just taken by Jace and she seemed unconsciousness. I can't believe I didn't intervene at all. I just let Aline do that to her. Stupid! Stupid! I can't believe I didn't do anything. I turn around to see a brunette guy standing behind me. "Hey" he says. "Hi" I reply my voice small. My phone cuts through the awkward silence. Some notification for a game. I look at the time 11:00 p.m. Shit. I was supposed to be home half-an-hour ago. Nate is going to be pissed. "Sorry. I got to go." I say hurrying out of the house and to my car. I hear the guys voice, "Wait where are you going?" I ignore him and just get in the car and drive away.

Sophie's POV

A series of bright lights and voices talking follow. There is pain all over my body especially on the side of my face. "There are no signs of head trauma, but I want to order a CT and an MRI to make sure there are no internal injuries. She will need stitches on the side of her face and on her abdomen and page me when you have the results. Also contact her parents her name is Sophie Collins." the female doctor says. "Yes doctor." the nurse replies. I open my eyes and see the trauma room and I'm being wheeled on a bed through the hospital. "Welcome back ." the nurse says.

(Back in time)

Jace's POV

I am just talking to Alec about how football tryouts are in a week when I hear shouting. It sounds like a girl and I do love a good cat fight. I started walking towards where all the noise was coming from. I see a flash of red and I realize this is more than just a cat fight. I push past the crowd and see a very angry Aline. Maybe this wan't the best day to break up with her. "Aline, He would never go for a girl like me don't you get it!" a voice croaks out. I look to see who is on the other side of the fight and I go livid. "Aline, what the hell do you think your doing?" I say as calming as I can. "Oh Jace. I did nothing she's fine. I didn't do anything." she says very nervously. I push past her and head towards Clary. Her face is bruising and she has blood running down her face. I pick her up and carry her upstairs into my bedroom and lay her down on my bed. I go into my bathroom to get soap, water, and a cloth to clean up her face.

Clary's POV

I wake to a stinging feeling on my face. When I open my eyes and see blonde boy above me with a wash cloth, cleaning up my face. He sighs, "Hey Clary." he says smiling at me. "Hey." I say back not knowing what to make of the situation. I sit up and realize I'm in his room. Memories come flashing into my mind and I remember what happened before I blacked out. "How much did you hear?" I flush. I go to cover my face but I flinch. "Be careful. Your face is bruised pretty bad. And why wouldn't I want a girl like you?" He starts to dab my face again. I flinch away, "Ah!" He stares and me and takes the back of my head and starts again. "Please try to stay still. I know it hurts." I nod and close my eyes.

It seems like forever but then he says, "Done." He releases my head and sits back. "Thanks." I say as I stand up. "No problem. Here are some of Isabelle's clothes. My bathroom is over there. Go ahead and change." He says handing me some clothes. I head to the bathroom to change and I see my face. I have a cut on the side of my eye thats not very big. I also have a nice black eye. I'm glad that my mom isn't going to be back for another week. I see all the bruises all over my arms. Thats great. Aline is no weak girl. I change my clothes and walk out of the bathroom. Jace is sitting on his bed shirtless and in jeans. I blush crimson. "You feeling okay." he says like nothing happened. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answer him. I put my head down trying to hide my face. I start to walk towards the door but Jace blocks the way. He lifts up my chin so he could see my face, "Where do you think your going?" he says while smirking at me. "I was going to go to Isabelle's room." I say innocently. "Don't you want to talk?" He says. "About what?" I say quietly. "About what happened?" he says like it's something I should already know. "Not really." I say trying to get out of this situation. "Oh come on. Humor me for a minute." he says finding humor in this whole thing. "Fine." I say in defeat. He releases my chin and I follow him towards his bed. I sit next to him on the bed. I look away from his burning gaze. "Clary why wouldn't I want a girl like you?" He says. I don't answer him. I keep looking away trying not to fall apart but tears are threatening. "Clary look at me." he says with concern in his voice. I don't look at him in fear that the tears will start to fall. "Clary look at me and answer me." he says still with concern but also with frustration. Tears start to fall. I look at him reluctantly. I stand up and say through the tears, "You wouldn't want me because I'm me. I'm broken." He get up and starts towards me. "No just don't." I say. I walk out the door and slam it behind me. I run down the hall to Isabelle's room, closing the door behind me.

**How was that guys?I need to know who you guys want to hear more of next chapter. I'm also thing about changing the rating to M. What do you think? Let me know.**


	7. UPDATE NOT A REAL CHAPTER

Hey guys I'm so sorry, I have had a ton of stuff going on and I know I have been a-wall. I'm going to update either tonight or tomorrow I promise and let me know what you want to see in the next chapter and I'll do my best to incorporate it.

-86-Scarlett-85


End file.
